


I Said Often

by ninetyfour



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson, M/M, Oops, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyfour/pseuds/ninetyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum hates (read: loves) that this is the only way he can make Jackson speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said Often

**Author's Note:**

> _Asked me if I do this everyday;_
> 
>  
> 
> Un-betad and self-indulgent.

It's in the look that Jackson gives Jaebum when Jaebum switches between blasé and intimidating. It's in the look that Jaebum gives to Jackson after he makes sure he knows that he's the leader and the one really in charge.

Maybe it's because Jackson has always gotten away with everything. His sense for the camera, for the fans, for... everything makes it easy to let him off the hook. No one really says anything when he does his signature greeting and flips between unruly boy to caring gentleman. Everyone seems to be used to it. Jaebum is too, but he likes like to think he doesn't let Jackson off the hook so easily. It's not punishing him, not really. It's just his subtle reminders. When Jackson lifts him or starts poking at him to get any kind of reaction from the always collected Jaebum, he can't help his temper. He plays into Jackson's hands. He knows that the shy look — the look a child would give their parent for admonishing them — is mostly a ruse. His big puppy dog eyes don't fool him, but it makes it hard to do anything about it. Especially the laugh that follows when Jaebum gives an obviously empty threat. The way his eyes light up and he tips his head back to laugh loudly. Jaebum's resolve always falters.

The roles reverse when they're not in front of the cameras. Jaebum's mischievous side appears and he's freer to do as he pleases. Jackson doesn't change; he's the only person Jaebum knows that barely has to put on the idol facade. At the dorm though it's easier to react to Jackson. The pokes and prods don't go unrequited. Jaebum takes it upon himself to return every one and sometimes he's the one that starts it.

Later, when Jackson is running around, being loud, and stealing away everyone's attention as usual. Jaebum is just as exasperated as usual. Jackson comes up to him, "Jaebum!" And before Jaebum has time to react he's being pounced on and Jackson starts to, what Jaebum assumes Jackson thinks, tickle him. Jaebum yells, "Get off!" But their in the dorm things are different, so as Jackson flails on top of him Jaebum starts to wrestle him off and under him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Youngjae looking annoyed and walking off, the rest of the members aren't even paying much attention — not that Mark is even around, the recluse. They only ever need to interact when Jackson is right in their faces anyway. Fortunately, for everyone else, he's the one that Jackson has chosen for now.

With Jackson on top of him, Jaebum brings him closer to himself so he can wrap his arms around him and twist him off. Jackson doesn't make it easy; he flounders and tries to stay on top, throwing his arms around trying to grab hold to something (Jaebum doesn't know what) to keep him on Jaebum. But Jaebum is able to twist him off eventually and pushes himself on top of him and grabs both of his wrists, locking them in his grip. He grins that sly smile of his and raises his eyebrows like he's won some sort of game, which when it comes to Jackson he might as well have. 

Jackson huffs beneath him, smiling bright, "Ok, I get it, I get it. I'm sorry." Jackson starts to squirm under the pressure and against Jaebum's hold, but Jaebum doesn't let go immediately. Which is normal to be honest, Jaebum is different from the others. Mark blatantly ignores Jackson when he gets like this and Bambam just plays along. Jaebum likes to hold him down just enough that the playful atmosphere begins to dissipate. Jaebum takes a few breaths and watches as Jackson's smile turns doubtful before he responds. "As long as you know," he says before swinging himself off of Jackson. Jackson's smile turns nervous, but there's excitement underneath and he replies, "I know, Jaebum." His smile defaults back to the playful grin he always is sporting as he runs off to go bother someone else. Before he enters Mark's room though, he turns back to Jaebum before disappearing inside. 

It's only a few hours later that Jaebum is laying in bed with Youngjae nowhere to be found — still ignoring Jaebum, when Jackson slowly opens the door. "Jaebum?" he says stepping inside the room. "Yeah, I'm here," Jaebum replies looking up at Jackson. Jackson smiles and walks toward him coy as if they didn't know this is where they would end up. 

* * *

Jackson is under Jaebum — where Jaebum likes him best. Arching up to meet Jaebum where his hips press down to keep Jackson from squirming so much. It barely does the trick because Jackson is so good at grinding up to meet him instead of just trying to get Jaebum off him. (Getting off being the singular goal.) Jaebum hisses in his ear, since trying to get out any words is useless — they stopped making sense awhile ago. Jackson whines more, pawing at Jaebum's clothes, not in his right mind just trying to feel Jaebum's bare skin under his hands. "Off," he pouts pulling at the seams of Jaebum's shirt. It's loose and hitches up easily making Jackson let out another noise as he gets his hands on Jaebum; Jaebum wishes he was the only person that ever heard it. 

He steels himself as he breaks away from Jackson, leaning back to take his shirt off, and he pauses. The image before him is dizzying. Jackson is spread out before him while Jaebum's settled between his legs, and he's only wearing those loose pants of his at this point. His chest is bare and Jaebum lets his eyes trail down to where the smattering of hair meets his waistband. (Jaebum remembers seeing previews of variety shows where Jackson is without a shirt and how no one really gets how good he looks like this.) Jackson is panting, skin flushed, trying to process how good he feels as he lets a hand trail down Jackson's stomach. Fully aware of how turned on Jaebum is just at the sight of him makes him want to take things into his own hands except that Jaebum makes sure he doesn't do just that.

"Don't. Touch." he says swatting Jackson's hand away from touching himself before he replaces Jackson's hand with his own, palming at him. His voice and added pressure sends shocks through Jackson and leaves him writhing and grasping at the sheets.

Jaebum smirks as he stops palming him and says, "Ok," before he lowers himself down back to where Jackson is waiting for him, pressing his weight down on Jackson. As soon as he lowers himself, he's instantly wrapped up in Jackson — his hands everywhere all at once grabbing and pulling at him. The way he tries to hold on to him makes it feel like Jackson needs Jaebum everywhere all at once. Which he does. Jackson feels like he can't even explain what he needs but he knows that Jaebum can give it to him and he needs it right fucking now. He feels the heat building inside of himself coiling, ready to snap, but he can't get to the edge of the feeling himself and Jaebum being as slow as he is isn't helping. But Jaebum is mischievous and prideful as hell and he'd never let Jackson get off so easily. It has to be a game with them. Jackson doesn't mind that this is what he has to do to have Jaebum, he's just glad he can at all.

His actions don't always show this. Jackson is still grinding up as Jaebum pushes his way inside of Jackson's mouth again and again only taking breaks to bite and breathe. He works his way to Jackson's neck careful not to leave a mark even if Jackson never extends the same favor. He sucks a bruise just below his collarbone while Jackson curls in on himself grabbing fistfuls of Jaebum's hair whining again and begging incoherently. "Please, more, pl-" he breaks off when Jaebum has worked his way back up to Jackson's mouth, licking a stripe along his neck to get there. "Turn over then," Jaebum whispers in his ear, biting at a lobe before giving Jackson a chance to move.

Jackson sighs full of relief as if this is the only thing he's ever wanted and with shaky limbs he scrambles to obey. He tries to get his pants off but fails and Jaebum pushes his hand out of the way anyway. This is Jaebum's favorite part. He yanks his pants down keeping them only off to the point where they're exposing his ass. "Good," he smiles looking down on Jackson. He trails his hands over Jackson, pushes his head down before trailing down his back eventually grabbing his ass and pulling him apart for him to see. Then Jaebum uses his mouth. He leans over Jackson, slotting them together, letting Jackson feel his pants against his skin, and starts at the top. He kisses Jackson — deep — then trails kisses down his shoulders, his back, and eventually to where he has Jackson spread open for him.

Jackson lets out a muffled yell, having brought a pillow to his mouth to bite down on only moments before. Jaebum grins behind him wishing he could hear those noises without the repercussions of other people hearing and knowing. Instead he continues to pull them out of him by licking inside of Jackson. They opted out of using anything to help the process after the first few times. Jackson had said that he liked it better when he could really feel everything Jaebum did to him. That it wasn't like the stretch was bad and that he loved the burn of having Jaebum filling him. Jaebum had been adamant about not doing things that way, and the happy medium was Jaebum's tongue working its way inside of Jackson making him wet. 

He licks into Jackson a little more each time only stopping to stretch Jackson open even more and look at the mess he's made out of Jackson, the whole ordeal drives Jackson insane. The first few times Jaebum had done this, Jackson had come untouched twice before Jaebum had even entered him, but now he just writhes desperate for more. Just like how he is now. His legs trapped together because of his pants makes more work for Jaebum to really see Jackson, but it makes it easier to control him when Jaebum starts to really get into it. Which is when Jaebum reaches around to push his fingers into Jackson's mouth. 

Everything they do is almost routine and planned, yet every time they both forget that they've done anything like it before. Jackson obediently starts to suck on Jaebum's fingers, slicking them, knowing that this is one of the few things he controls. That is, how slick Jaebum's fingers are before they go inside of him. Jackson stops only when Jaebum pulls his fingers away from his mouth and brings them to Jackson. "I love you like this," Jaebum whispers against Jackson's skin before he pushes inside. Jackson jerks as Jaebum pushes his way in, forcing Jackson to come apart at the seams, and lose himself even more. Whimpers are the only answer Jaebum gets as he adds another finger this time using his own spit to help him get inside. The slide of his fingers and the breaks in-between of Jaebum licking into him more every time he's made progress drive Jackson so close to the edge that it becomes physically impossible for him to stop shivering from how good it feels. He has to think of something besides Jaebum's finger inside him stroking over that spot where Jackson really does feel as if he's going to go insane. Before long Jackson is pushing back on three of Jaebum's finger and begging Jaebum to let him come while Jaebum marvels at the sight of Jackson so completely at his will, rocking back on his fingers as best he can, lost in the pleasure of it all.

Without warning Jaebum removes his fingers leaving Jackson empty and squirming at the loss. He slowly undoes his pants only bringing them down enough to free himself and stroke himself before asking Jackson, "Can you open yourself for me?" Jackson responds with a choked-off noise and trembling arms that slowly reach behind himself to grab and pull at each ass cheek. He can barely keep his eyes open, having closed them so tightly while he rocked back into Jaebum's fingers, but now he looks straight at Jaebum with watery, pleading eyes wanting to finally feel all of Jaebum. Jaebum gives him a grin before looking back at Jackson while stroking himself making Jackson moan and start reaching further behind himself to feel how open he is and push inside himself. Jaebum tightens his grip as Jackson slips his own fingers inside himself feeling how wet and ready he is for Jaebum. But Jaebum is leisurely in the way he goes about it, only eventually aligning himself with Jackson and pushing in.

It's slow.

Jackson is face down and trembling with effort to stay still, knowing full well that if he moves Jaebum will stop, and Jaebum is watching Jackson's face change emotion as it goes from relief to anxiety of finally being full to not being able to hold out any longer. But bit by bit Jaebum sinks deeper into Jackson until his hips meet Jackson's hands that have been keeping him wide open for just this. Jaebum shudders and grabs at Jackson's wrists pushes his wrists to either side so that Jackson's arms are bracketed behind him and useless. He holds them in place with both his hands and starts to pull himself out only to push back in to the sound of Jackson moaning into the bedding. 

But the pace isn't sustainable. Jaebum has little self-control and he gets faster with every thrust and whine that Jackson lets out. Every time Jackson says his name or groans it pushes him closer to the edge, and soon he's pounding into Jackson at an unbearable pace. His hips slam into Jackson over and over until Jackson isn't saying anything, but has been reduced again to moans. Jaebum thinks how this is the only time he can keep Jackson speechless. When he has him under him, when he controls the pace, when he is driving into him and fucking the words right out of him. Their talkative Jackson reduced to moaning into pillows and panting out Jaebum's name or even just begging for Jaebum to give him more or to go harder or faster or to hit that spot, yes, right there again. Jaebum revels in it before he's finished with Jackson.

There's only so long that Jaebum can keep up with it. No matter how long he spent opening Jackson up to let him inside, he's still tight and the pull of skin against skin sends Jaebum reeling. "Need, I, n-" Jackson says, the word punched out of him when Jaebum slams into him again. Jaebum doesn't slow down just keeps pounding into him, only now letting Jackson's arm free and leaning over him to whisper, "Come." Jackson yells into the pillow and clenches down on Jaebum coming untouched as he bites at the pillow. Jaebum only last a few more thrusts letting Jackson ride out the pleasure, waiting until he's become oversensitive and tries to wriggle away from feeling too much, only then does he grab his hips and still over him. His body shakes and he grinds slowly into Jackson a few more times emptying completely inside of him as Jackson tries to pull his hips away — past the point for it to be good anymore — and then pulls out.

Jackson has no energy left and pushes his face into the covers. The only thing that had been keeping his hips up was Jaebum's vice-like grip on his hips, and now he slumps into the sheets unable to do anything, feeling boneless, like he could sleep forever. Jaebum slides to the side and rolls Jackson to his side, Jackson's back facing him, so he can see the damage he's done slowly come out of Jackson. Jackson makes a noise at being rolled over, but can't really fight him. For awhile all that fills their ears are the sounds of them panting still coming down from the high.

It takes some time but eventually Jackson says, "I'm glad we do this often."

"Hm," Jaebum replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
